


Warm Milk, for Two

by vanderwood



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9769190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderwood/pseuds/vanderwood
Summary: Sahabat pertama Yuta setelah tiba di Korea adalah seorang pengantar susu, dan mereka terhubung berkat dua gelas susu hangat.





	

**Warm Milk for Two  
** by vanderwood

 _Neo Culture Technology_ is a brand associated with SM Entertainment, .

Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka dan tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari penulisan cerita ini.

.

.

.

_Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies._

**(Aristotle)**

.

.

.

Pengantar susu yang datang hari ini bukan bibi pengantar susu yang biasa.

Yuta tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika ia melihat pengantar susu yang datang berambut hitam pendek dengan sebuah topi merah melindungi puncak kepalanya. Ekspresinya datar, meskipun tatapannya tajam. Secara keseluruhan, ia bukanlah pengantar susu yang Yuta kenal. Agak canggung rasanya ketika Yuta sudah biasa menyapa bibi pengantar susu berwajah ramah (yang selalu memuji bahasa Koreanya) dan sekarang ia berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda, mungkin seusianya, yang berwajah datar Ketika Yuta menerima tiga botol susu yang diberikan padanya, ia melirik sejenak _name tag_ yang dikenakan oleh sang pengantar susu—Lee Taeyong, ditulis dengan huruf yang besar-besar.

"Terima kasih," ujar Yuta. "… Lee Taeyong- _ssi_?"

Sang pengantar susu mengangguk. Tidak ada perubahan apapun pada ekspresinya, tidak ada pula ucapan "sama-sama" atau basa-basi lainnya. Begitu kerat susu itu berpindah tangan, ia segera berbalik dan berjalan menyeberangi pekarangan depan untuk mencapai sepedanya yang diparkir di dekat pagar rumah Yuta. Yuta terdiam di tempatnya, tampak begitu tertarik untuk mengamati bagaimana punggung itu menjauh, juga bagaimana _sling-bag_ merah yang dikenakannya memantul-mantul seiring dengan langkah kaki Lee Taeyong.

"… Judes amat, ya."

Begitu komentar Yuta setengah berbisik ketika Taeyong mulai mengayuh sepedanya, menjauh, melanjutkan pekerjaannya untuk mengantar botol-botol susu ke rumah-rumah lain. Yuta tidak menggunakan waktunya untuk berlama-lama di depan pintu, karena angin dingin sudah mulai berhembus dan ada sepiring roti di atas meja yang harus ia makan.

.

.

.

Botol susu selanjutnya datang tiga hari kemudian. Udara akhir Desember semakin menusuk, terutama di pagi hari, membuat Yuta semakin malas untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk sarapan dan menerima susu. Ia harus berulangkali mengingatkan dirinya bahwa tahun ini berbeda dengan tahun-tahun yang lalu, sekarang ia harus melakukan segalanya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tempat tidur. Lantai keramik terasa dingin meskipun Yuta sudah mengenakan sandal. Yuta harus melompat-lompat kecil dalam perjalanannya menuju dapur, menjaga agar telapak kakinya tidak merasakan dingin yang begitu menusuk.

Bel pintu dibunyikan ketika Yuta sedang menggoreng telur untuk sarapan. Ia perlu berjingkat-jingkat untuk mencapai pintu depan, meninggalkan kompornya dengan api kecil. Ia sempat mengintip dari jendela siapa yang membunyikan bel barusan, dan ternyata orang yang datang memang orang yang sesuai dengan dugaan Yuta.

Hari ini yang mengantar susu adalah Lee Taeyong lagi. Yuta mengerutkan alis melihat sang pengantar susu hanya mengenakan seragam kemeja dan topinya seperti biasa, tanpa jaket atau pakaian tebal yang bisa melindunginya melawan udara dingin bulan Desember. Mungkin satu-satunya penghangat yang ia pakai hanyalah sepasang sarung tangan wol yang tidak begitu tebal. Yuta ragu apakah sarung tangan seperti itu dapat menjaga tangannya tetap hangat.

"Anu, Lee Taeyong- _ssi_ , tunggu sebentar, ya. Sebentar saja."

Yuta mengucapkan kalimat itu segera setelah ia menerima botol-botol susu dari sang pengantar. Tanpa melihat reaksi Taeyong, Yuta segera berbalik dan melesat menuju dapurnya. Dari depan pintu, Taeyong tidak dapat melihat apa yang pemuda itu lakukan, namun ia bisa mendengar suara kelontang yang begitu berisik. Taeyong menduga itu adalah suara peralatan dapur yang saling beradu satu sama lain.

Ketika Taeyong mulai berpikir untuk pergi saja, Yuta melesat keluar dari dapurnya, membawa sebuah termos berwarna merah muda dengan motif babi-babi imut. Termos itu disodorkannya kepada Yuta, yang refleks mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ini susu cokelat hangat … dengan kayumanis," jelas Yuta sambil meletakkan termosnya di atas telapak tangan Taeyong. "Aku tidak punya termos kecil lagi, jadi aku pakai yang ada saja, maaf ya kalau norak."

Masih dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat, Taeyong menggenggam termos bermotif babi itu dengan dua tangan, kemudian angkat bicara.

"Ini untukku?"

Akhirnya Yuta bisa mendengar Taeyong mengatakan hal lain selain _"Kiriman susu untuk Nakamoto Yuta-ssi"._ Agak pelan memang, namun akhirnya Yuta bisa tahu kalau pemuda di depannya ini adalah benar-benar manusia dan bukan robot yang hanya diprogram untuk mengantar susu.

"Ya. Udara dingin begini lebih baik minum yang hangat-hangat."

"…" Taeyong tidak menjawab. Tiba-tiba Yuta merasa was-was, jangan-jangan Taeyong tidak suka susu? Atau susu cokelat dengan kayumanis? _Yuta, kenapa kau hobi sekali berasumsi?_

"Kenapa?" Akhirnya Yuta memberanikan diri untuk bertanya."Tidak suka susu cokelat?"

"Bukan." Taeyong menggeleng. "Termosnya tidak apa-apa aku bawa?"

Yuta tersenyum lega, kekhawatirannya barusan tidak nyata. "Tidak apa-apa, santai saja. Termos itu jarang kupakai kok."

Taeyong menggumam "Terima kasih" dengan tidak jelas sebelum akhirnya mengangguk sekilas, kemudian berlalu. Seperti sebelumnya, Yuta memperhatikan bagaimana _sling-bag_ Taeyong memantul-mantul seiring langkahnya, sampai Taeyong hilang dari pandangan.

Pantulan-pantulan kecil itu layaknya lubang hitam yang selalu sukses menarik perhatian Yuta. _Lucu juga,_ begitu Yuta pikir. Mungkin sebenarnya, pengantar susu yang satu ini adalah orang yang menarik. Mungkin sebenarnya, pengantar susu yang satu ini tidak seperti yang ia duga.

.

.

.

Malam itu, bel rumah Yuta berbunyi.

Yuta tidak terbiasa dengan hal itu. Sudah beberapa lama ini ia tidak mendengar suara bel pintu di malam hari. Dulu, ketika ia masih tinggal bersama keluarganya di Osaka, ayahnyalah yang paling sering membunyikan bel pintu malam-malam sepulang bekerja. Namun itu terjadi ketika Yuta masih di sana, di sini Yuta tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi yang akan mengunjunginya saat malam hari tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dahulu. Sedikit terpengaruh dengan film-film horor yang dulu pernah ia tonton, Yuta mendekati pintu depan dengan waspada. Pikirannya waswas, membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan menyeramkan mengenai siapa (atau apa) yang ada di balik pintu. Matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang dapat dijadikan senjata untuk membela diri. Semoga saja salah satu di antara benda-benda ini bisa dipakai melawan makhluk halus.

Yuta nyaris saja menertawakan ketakutannya yang berlebihan ketika ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Taeyong di baliknya. Sejujurnya ia tetap merasa kaget melihat sosok Taeyong dan pandangan mata tajamnya di tengah kegelapan malam, namun setidaknya kenyataan itu lebih baik daripada kengerian yang sempat ia bayangkan.

"Apakah aku mengganggu?" tanya Taeyong, menyadari ekspresi kaget yang ditampilkan Yuta. Yuta cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kaget!" ujarnya, setengah berseru, nyaris menghilangkan esensi dari kata tidak apa-apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Belum sempat Yuta menanyakan mengapa Taeyong datang malam-malam begini, Taeyong menyodorkan termos babi merah muda yang dipinjamkan Yuta tadi pagi. Yuta mengerjapkan mata.

"Terima kasih. Susunya enak sekali."

"A-aah, ya, ya!" Yuta mengangguk-angguk cepat sambil menerima termosnya. "Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya!"

Sebenarnya, Yuta agak meragukan apakah Taeyong benar-benar menyukai susu buatannya, mengingat kalimat Taeyong barusan terdengar penuh dengan formalitas. Tidak ada binar mata kebahagiaan bahkan sekilas senyuman. Padahal, kalau ia benar-benar suka dengan susu itu, setidaknya muncul jejak-jejak kebahagiaan pada wajahnya, bukan? Tapi, Yuta berubah pikiran begitu termos itu sampai di tangan. Termos itu terasa ringan, pertanda seluruh isinya telah habis. Yuta tidak suka berpikir negatif, ia langsung berpikir kalau seluruh isinya telah habis diminum, meskipun kenyataannya belum tentu hal yang terjadi adalah demikian.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." Taeyong menginterupsi, membuyarkan pikiran-pikiran Yuta.

"Ah, ya! Terima kasih sudah repot-repot mengembalikan termos ini malam-malam …." Selagi mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Yuta mengamati Taeyong dari atas sampai bawah. Ia baru menyadari kalau Taeyong tidak mengenakan penghangat tubuh tambahan selain sarung tangan, sama seperti pagi tadi. Tubuhnya dibalut kaus lengan panjang yang terlihat tipis juga celana jeans sederhana. Yuta meringis mengingat dirinya sendiri nyaris dibalut dengan empat lapis pakaian.

"Eh, kau tidak kedinginan pakai pakaian seperti itu? Mau masuk? Aku punya sup. Tinggal dihangatkan."

Taeyong menggeleng. "Biasa saja. Tidak usah repot-repot, aku mau pulang sekarang. Lagipula seharusnya kau tidak sembarangan mengundang orang masuk rumah, kan?"

Yuta mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau repot-repot mengembalikan termosku malam-malam begini, kurasa itu cukup untuk membuatku berpikir bahwa kau bukan orang sembarangan," jelas Yuta. "Dan aku tahu namamu, kau tahu namaku. Kau bukan orang asing bagiku, dan aku juga bukan orang asing bagimu. Bukankah itu mudah?"

Taeyong terdiam, tampak ragu.

"Kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa, tapi kau harus bawa supnya, ya."

"... Baiklah." Akhirnya pemuda pengantar susu itu mengangguk. "Aku akan mampir untuk sebentar saja."

Taeyong tidak bisa menyembunyikan kernyitan di dahinya ketika akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam rumah Yuta, sementara sang pemilik rumah berjalan di depannya untuk menunjukkan arah. Rumah itu kecil, namun tidak sempit, dengan lantai keramik yang sangat bergabung dengan ruang makan, dan kursi makan yang tersedia di sana hanya ada satu. Ada kursi lain, namun posisinya terlipat dan bersandar di dinding, mungkin tidak pernah dipakai sama sekali. Yang paling membuat dahi Taeyong mengernyit adalah tumpukan kotak makanan dari pesan antar di tempat sampah dan piring kotor di wastafel. Kalau pada tahapan ini Taeyong mulai bertanya-tanya apa saja isi lemari es Yuta (selain susu), rasanya hal tersebut adalah sebuah kewajaran.

Pemuda pengantar susu itu duduk diam di kursi makan ketika Yuta mengeluarkan toples-toples kedap udara berisi sup dari kulkas dan menghangatkan isinya di dalam panci. Matanya masih memperhatikan sekitar. Sebenarnya dapur ini tidak benar-benar hancur (dalam artian sangat berantakan) tapi, hei, tak sulit membedakan mana dapur yang ditinggali seorang bujangan dan dapur lain yang kena sentuhan tangan beberapa anggota keluarga. Setidaknya, Yuta tahu bagaimana cara menyimpan sisa sup agar awet sampai beberapa hari ke depan.

"Tinggal sendirian, ya?" Taeyong bertanya. Yuta sama sekali tidak menduga Taeyong akan bicara, sehingga ia sempat terlonjak kecil di tempatnya saat pertanyaan itu muncul.

"U-uhm. Begitulah. Sejak … ehm, enam bulan yang lalu?"

"Tapi bahasa Koreamu sudah sangat bagus. Fasih sekali."

Yuta tertawa pelan. "Soalnya sudah belajar sejak lama. Hampir sepuluh tahun? Entahlah, tidak begitu memperhatikan."

"Oh, pantas." Taeyong mengangguk-angguk. "Dari Jepang, kan? Dulu tinggal di mana?"

"Osaka," jawab Yuta sambil mengambil sebuah mangkuk bersih dari rak piring. Satu-satunya mangkuk bersih yang tersisa di situ. Tampaknya ia begitu puas dengan atmosfir yang mulai menghangat di antara mereka. "Pernah ke sana?"

"Belum." Taeyong menggeleng. "Cuma pernah ke Tokyo, sekali. Saat masih sangat kecil."

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya Yuta penasaran.

"Dua puluh … hmm … 21." Taeyong menjawab setelah berpikir sejenak, mempertimbangkan bagaimana bedanya sistem usia bekerja di Korea dan di luar negeri. "Kalau di sini aku 22."

"Wah, kita seumuran. Aku juga 21. Seharusnya kita berteman. Ternyata kau asyik juga diajak ngobrol, hehe," ungkap Yuta. Satu mangkuk sup ayam hangat kini sudah tersaji di depan Taeyong. "Kukira kau orangnya sedikit judes dan cuek."

"Hanya kadang-kadang," jawab Taeyong sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Aku sedikit bingung untuk membuka pembicaraan karena kau bukan orang Korea, tapi ternyata kau fasih. Wanginya enak, omong-omong. Supnya."

Yuta tersenyum sekilas. "Silakan dimakan. Oh, sori kalau terlalu asin, ya. Lidahku tampaknya agak sedikit berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan."

Satu suapan.

"... Enak?"

"... Asin." Taeyong nyaris saja tertawa keras, tapi ditahannya keinginan untuk tertawa karena bagaimanapun, ia adalah tamu. "Tapi tidak parah-parah amat. Enak, kok. Hanya sedikit keasinan saja."

Reaksi seperti itu membuat Yuta menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil terkikik geli. "Ya sudah. Kutambahkan air panas saja ya, hahaha. Aku tidak tahu cara lain untuk menyelamatkan rasanya."

"Tidak usah, tidak apa-apa." Tangan Taeyong membentuk gestur berhenti, cukup untuk menghentikan Yuta yang berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Nanti juga aku bisa terbiasa dengan rasanya."

"Baiklah." Yuta mengembuskan napas lega. Selama ini ia jarang sekali, hampir tidak pernah, memasak untuk orang lain. Melihat Taeyong menyantap supnya membuat Yuta sedikit lebih cemas akan rasanya. "Omong-omong, nanti kau pulang pakai jaketku, ya. Memangnya tidak dingin cuma pakai kaus seperti itu? Sebentar, aku cari dulu di atas."

"Eh? Eh, tidak usah!" Kali ini, Taeyong tidak dapat menghentikan gerakan Yuta yang sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Aku tidak ingin merepotkan—"

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak merepotkan." Kini sosok Yuta sudah menghilang di ujung tangga dan disusul dengan suara derap langkah kaki yang menaiki anak tangga. "Duh, di mana aku simpan parka yang kemarin, ya …."

Taeyong terdiam sebentar, menelan saliva. "Mau kubantu?"

"Tidak perlu, kau pasti pusing kalau sudah naik ke sini."

Jadilah Taeyong terdiam canggung di meja makan dengan sup yang tinggal seperempat, sementara Yuta melakukan entah apa di lantai dua yang menghasilkan suara gedebuk di sana-sini. Beruntungnya ia tidak menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama. Tidak lama kemudian, Yuta muncul sambil berjingkat-jingkat, membawa sebuah _sweater_ rajut tebal berwarna putih yang tampak bersih.

"Baru kuambil dari binatu kemarin, tenang saja. Masih wangi." Yuta menyodorkan _sweater_ tersebut ke arah Taeyong tanpa ragu-ragu. "Pakai ya!"

Taeyong menerima _sweater_ tersebut, bedanya ia dipenuhi dengan keraguan. _Sweater_ itu lembut dengan samar-samar wangi _white musk_ , mungkin dari cairan pelembut yang dipakai binatu langganan Yuta.

"... Terima kasih." Akhirnya Taeyong tak bisa lagi menolak. "Akan kukembalikan secepatnya, tapi kurasa tidak mungkin besok karena rumahku jauh. Mungkin ketika aku mengantar susu dua hari lagi …."

"Astaga, santai saja. Aku masih punya banyak _sweater_ cadangan, kok. Tidak usah buru-buru. Memangnya rumahmu di mana?"

Taeyong terdiam sejenak, seolah pertanyaan Yuta barusan adalah pertanyaan yang butuh berpikir dan bukannya pertanyaan yang dapat dijawab secara refleks. "... Distrik Yongsan."

Mata Yuta membulat. "Jauh amat! Yongsan … bukannya di tengah-tengah Seoul, ya?" Ia berpikir keras, berusaha mengingat-ingat peta Seoul dalam benaknya. "Kau datang dari Yongsan ke daerah pinggiran seperti ini setiap hari untuk mengantar susu?"

"Ehm," jawab Taeyong singkat, sementara Yuta masih memandanginya dengan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa?" Yuta semakin penasaran. "Apa yang membuatmu mau datang jauh-jauh kemari, pagi-pagi, untuk bekerja?"

"Macam-macam." Taeyong menjawab lirih, sedikit tertawa pahit. "Sama seperti orang-orang dari provinsi lain yang datang jauh-jauh ke Seoul untuk bekerja, atau kau yang meninggalkan negara tempat kelahiranmu untuk tinggal di sini. Semuanya memiliki alasan tersendiri. Termasuk apa yang kulakukan."

Meskipun Yuta sendiri mengakui bahwa ia adalah seseorang yang sangat bawel, ia bukan orang yang intrusif. Di mana ada garis batas, ia akan berusaha untuk tidak melanggarnya apapun yang terjadi. Termasuk saat pembicaraan kali ini. Yuta cukup peka untuk menyadari bahwa percakapan mereka sudah masuk ke arah personal dan mungkin Taeyong tidak terlalu nyaman untuk membicarakannya dengan orang yang belum terlalu dikenalnya, meskipun orang itu telah memberinya makan dan meminjamkan _sweater_ hangat. Tidak apa-apa, itu pilihan dan Yuta selalu diajarkan untuk menghargai pilihan setiap orang.

"Habiskan supnya, dong." Yuta mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan cerdik. "Sudah dingin, tuh."

"Ah … benar juga." Perkataan Yuta sukses mengingatkan Taeyong akan eksistensi sup ayam yang sempat terlupakan selama beberapa menit. "Kuhabiskan, ya. Setelah ini akan kubantu cuci piring."

"Eh, tidak usah—"

"Aku memaksa."

Pada akhirnya Yuta terpaksa mengizinkan Taeyong mencuci mangkoknya—beserta peralatan makan kotor lain yang menghuni wastafel. Taeyong bekerja dengan sangat gesit, seolah sudah menjadi refleks, namun tidak lantas membuat hasil pekerjaannya jelek. Peralatan makan dicucinya sampai bersih, dikeringkan, dan ditaruh di dalam rak. Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya (bonus menawarkan diri untuk mengangkat sampah ke luar, tapi Yuta tak bisa mengizinkan tamunya melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu) Taeyong akhirnya pamit pulang. Sweater putih yang dipinjamkan Yuta terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya.

Yuta berharap semoga masih ada bus yang beroperasi jam segini.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Yuta terbangun dengan lingkaran hitam yang cukup kentara di bawah matanya. Otaknya benar-benar tidak mengizinkan dirinya tidur semalam. Banyak pikiran-pikiran yang melintas di kepalanya, imaji-imaji masa lampau yang begitu jelas sampai-sampai Yuta merasa bahwa dirinya baru saja menaiki sebuah mesin waktu, dan kecemasan-kecemasan akan masa depan yang menghantui hidupnya.

Pemuda itu mengamati langit-langit kamarnya yang dihiasi sedikit noda bocor. Pada bidang putih tersebut, ia melihat lagi bayangan-bayangan masa lalunya, terutama masa-masa sulit enam bulan yang lalu. Yuta melihat ayahnya lagi, bicara dengan intonasi tinggi tentang kekeraskepalaan anaknya, atau ibunya yang menyuruh Yuta untuk memikirkan lagi keputusannya. Mengingatkan dirinya bahwa kedua orangtuanya masih belum sepenuhnya melepaskan dirinya untuk tinggal sendirian saja di negara orang setelah ditolak beberapa kali oleh universitas-universitas ternama di Jepang. Hanya saja, Yuta memang keras kepala seperti itu. Toh pada akhirnya, dengan argumen yang selalu sama _("Ibu, Ayah, kalau misalnya kesempatanku memang sudah tertutup di Jepang, kenapa Ibu dan Ayah menghalangi jalanku untuk mencari kesempatan di tempat lain?")_ Yuta berakhir menjadi pihak yang menang juga. Meskipun memang tidak sepenuhnya menang. Sang ayah memang memberikannya hak untuk menempati rumah yang dimilikinya di pinggiran Seoul, namun belum tentu disertai dengan restu yang tulus.

Masalahnya adalah, begitu sampai di Korea, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Entah mengapa ambisinya hilang begitu saja ketika ia menginjakkan kaki di negara ini. Saat di Jepang dulu, ia tak pernah lepas dari mimpi untuk menjadi seorang dokter, meskipun usahanya selalu berakhir dalam kegagalan. Memang benar ia kini tengah menjalani persiapan untuk ujian masuk universitas tahun depan, namun kini entah kenapa ada yang hilang. Semangat. Mungkin semangat itu kini sudah tidak ada. Yuta mengakui bahwa ia malah terdistraksi hal-hal lain. Ia sempat berpikir untuk berkebun saja karena daerah rumahnya ini masih sangat layak untuk ditanami sayuran. Atau merawat bunga. Tapi ia ragu apakah ia bisa sabar dan telaten mengurus buah dan sayuran. Seseorang yang dikenalnya di klub pendaki gunung menawarkan untuk membentuk grup band _indie_ , mengingat Yuta hobi menyanyi. Sejujurnya Yuta sangat tertarik dengan penawaran ini, tapi ia takut tidak bisa berkomitmen mengingat jika ia pulang ke Jepang tanpa membawa gelar dokter, ia bisa diasingkan oleh keluarganya.

 _Astaga, Nakamoto Yuta_. Pemuda itu memarahi dirinya sendiri. _Kau ini sudah dua puluh satu. Membuat keputusan saja tidak becus._

Pada akhirnya hari ini kembali diisi oleh rutinitas. Usai membungkus dirinya dengan berlapis-lapis jaket, Yuta pergi ke tempat bimbingan belajar terdekat, bersama dengan anak-anak yang lebih muda darinya, dengan motivasi yang tak lebih dari sekedar kewajiban.

.

.

.

"Lho, Bibi?"

Yuta membulatkan matanya melihat siapa yang mengantar susunya hari ini. Bukan Taeyong. Bibi pengantar susunya yang pertama berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya membawa tiga botol susu dalam sebuah kerat penyimpan, senyum ramah menghias wajahnya.

"Kaget melihat Bibi, Yuta- _kun_?" ujarnya ceria. "Maaf ya, Bibi tidak pamit waktu itu. Bibi bilang mau membatasi wilayah kerja karena harus mengurus toko juga di rumah—Bibi baru buka toko kelontong baru, lho!—jadi Bibi minta Taeyong- _goon_ menggantikan Bibi mengantar susu ke rumahmu … tapi hari ini dia tidak bisa bertugas, jadi Bibi gantikan dia."

"Tidak bisa tugas?" Yuta mengernyitkan dahi sambil menerima botol-botol susu tersebut. "Ah, terima kasih susunya, Bi—Bibi tahu kenapa ia tidak bisa bertugas?"

Bibi pengantar susu itu mengembuskan napas pelan. "Tidak boleh keluar rumah oleh orangtuanya atau apalah itu … tapi manajer kami tampaknya sudah sangat memaklumi, jadi ia diizinkan tidak bertugas hari ini meski konsekuensinya potong gaji. Haduh, namanya juga anak muda, ya … banyak cerita …."

"Oh … begitu. Terima kasih informasinya ya, Bibi."

Perempuan ramah itu meninggalkan pintu depan rumah Yuta dengan senyum manis. Tinggallah Yuta, sendirian dengan botol-botol susu di tangannya, penuh dengan tanya. Bukan, ini bukan tentang sweater yang ia pinjamkan, tapi ada hal lain yang lebih ia cemaskan.

.

.

.

Kali ini, Yuta tidak terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar seseorang membunyikan bel pintu pada malam hari. Ia melompat dari sofa yang hangat dan beradu dengan lantai yang dingin dengan terburu-buru, seolah-olah sudah menebak siapa yang akan datang. Insting Yuta cukup tajam. Ia percaya diri dengan tebakannya mengenai siapa yang baru saja berkunjung.

"Selamat malam."

Pun hari ini, insting Yuta terbukti akurat.

"Ya ampun, malam-malam begini …."

Taeyong tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu sekarang mengenakan jaket _varsity_ sederhana dan sarung tangan, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Ada sebuah kantung kertas digenggam di tangan kanannya.

"Maaf ya. Tadinya mau kukembalikan tadi pagi, tapi … ada macam-macam. Sampai aku tak bisa masuk kerja." Taeyong menyodorkan kantung yang dibawanya. Seperti dugaan Yuta, isinya _sweater_ yang ia pinjamkan beberapa hari yang lalu, kali ini dengan wangi _white musk_ yang lebih kuat. "Terima kasih sudah meminjamkan."

Yuta menerima kantung tersebut dengan ekspresi yang masih terlihat sedikit khawatir. "Masuk, yuk? Biar kubuatkan susu hangat dengan kayumanis lagi."

Awalnya Yuta mengira Taeyong akan menolak lagi seperti waktu itu (ia bahkan sudah bersiap-siap untuk membujuk) namun ternyata ia mengangguk dan menurut. Diikutinya Yuta dalam diam, dan ia masih tetap terdiam ketika Yuta memanaskan susu. Baru ketika dua gelas susu sudah siap di atas meja (punya Yuta dengan ekstra kayumanis) Taeyong akhirnya buka suara.

"Tidak ada piring kotor lagi hari ini?"

Yuta harus mengernyitkan dahinya sebelum menyadari bahwa tatapan Taeyong lurus tertuju ke arah wastafelnya.

"Ehehehe. Iya. Aku sedang berusaha untuk lebih rajin beres-beres …" cerita Yuta sambil menyengir lebar. "Tidak enak sama tamu."

Taeyong mengamati Yuta, lekat-lekat. "Pasti kau punya banyak teman."

"Hah? Tidak juga. Aku ikut klub pendaki gunung dan bimbingan belajar tapi … teman dekat, aku tak punya. Mungkin cuma kau saja."

"Eh?" Taeyong menatap Yuta tak percaya.

Yuta mengangguk-angguk. "Aku tak pernah bawa teman ke rumah selain kau, lho. Aku juga tidak punya teman lain yang bisa makan sup buatanku sampai habis."

Cerita jujur Yuta barusan membuat Taeyong terkikik. "Aku … merasa terharu. Terima kasih."

Yuta tak bisa membalas apa-apa. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum sekilas, kemudian meneguk kembali susunya. Masih panas, lidahnya nyaris terbakar.

"Pelan-pelan," gumam Taeyong. "Aku yang belum minum saja tahu kalau ini masih panas."

"Kau benar." Yuta mengiyakan.

"Kita tunggu saja sampai agak dingin."

"Hn."

Hening yang muncul setelahnya agak sedikit mengganggu Yuta. Bukannya ia tidak terbiasa dengan hening atau apa; hening kali ini muncul pada situasi di mana ia sebenarnya ingin sekali berbicara, namun tidak tahu apa kalimat yang harus ia lontarkan. Ia sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin sekali ia ketahui dari Taeyong, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara bertanya soal itu.

"Lantai ruang tamumu, belum disapu ya?"

"Heh?" Yuta terkesiap. "I-iya sih, belum."

"Setelah ini kubantu bersih-bersih, ya."

"Ti-tidak usah!" Buru-buru Yuta menolak tawaran tersebut. "Kau kan tamu di sini, mana bisa aku membiarkanmu bekerja seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Aku yang apa-apa, Lee Taeyong," gumam Yuta tegas.

Begitu Yuta mengakhiri kalimatnya barusan, hening canggung itu kembali. Yuta semakin frustrasi.

"Ada yang kau hindari, ya?"

Taeyong mengerjapkan mata sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Yuta.

"... Apa kelihatan?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya tebak-tebakan. Berarti aku benar?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak kunjung dijawab oleh Taeyong. Pemuda itu memutar-mutar sendoknya di dalam gelas, perlahan-lahan.

"Begitulah."

"Telingaku siap mendengarkan kok, kalau kau tidak berkeberatan cerita."

Taeyong menatap Yuta lekat-lekat. Sejak awal bertemu, Taeyong tahu kalau pemuda ini orang baik. Tulus dan jujur. Tentu saja, orang macam lagi yang mau meminjamkan _sweater_ dan memberi makan seorang pengantar susu kalau bukan orang baik. Biasanya Taeyong tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain secepat ini, namun tampaknya untuk Yuta, Taeyong harus menggunakan pengecualian.

"Ceritanya panjang, sebetulnya. Aku … yah, katakanlah aku mungkin bukan anak idaman setiap orangtua. Aku sendiri mengakui kalau kerjaanku hanya cari masalah." Taeyong mengangkat bahunya, dan Yuta tertegun. "Kau tahu kalau rumahku jauh, bukan? Aku sengaja mencari kerja di tempat jauh agar aku tidak berlama-lama di rumah. Aku belum sanggup secara finansial kalau harus benar-benar lepas dari orangtuaku, dan mereka juga cukup … protektif, kurasa, meskipun anaknya selalu saja begini."

Yuta menyimak, dengan perasaan berat di hatinya yang datang entah dari mana.

"Sesungguhnya aku ada di sini pun tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Kasarnya sih kabur. Entahlah, kepalaku sudah pusing. Butuh pelarian sedikit. Aku tahu, mereka pun pasti pusing. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka semakin pusing dengan muncul di rumah."

"Jadi hari ini kau berencana tidak pulang?"

Taeyong mengangguk. "Benar. Ada kenalanku yang punya _PC-bang_ di sekitar sini, kurasa aku bisa memaksanya untuk mengizinkanku tinggal semalam di sana."

"Tidak mau menginap di sini saja?"

"Astaga, tidak. Aku tidak boleh merepotkanmu lebih jauh lagi. Aku tidak bisa membawa-bawa orang lain dalam urusan serumit ini," tolak Taeyong tegas. "Aku sudah terlalu banyak berutang budi padamu."

"Tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan, sebetulnya. Tapi kalau kau tidak berkenan, baiklah. Aku juga tidak boleh memaksa, kan?"

Bunyi detak jarum jam menggantikan suara percakapan mereka untuk beberapa saat.

"... Boleh aku lanjut bicara lagi?"

"Untuk apa aku melarang?" Yuta tertawa. Ia malah senang, tentunya, karena Taeyong sudah mulai membuka diri.

"Wajarkah kalau aku merasa lelah dengan semua ini?" tanya Taeyong retoris. "Usiaku sudah 22 … maksudku 21, tapi hubungan kami masih begini-begini saja. Tiada hari tanpa bertengkar bahkan meskipun alasannya sangat sepele. Entahlah, setiap aku lihat keluarga lain yang akur, rasanya aku iri."

"..."

Taeyong mengamati Yuta yang tampak berpikir keras, lalu menambahkan. "Kau boleh berpendapat kok."

"Boleh, ya?" Kata-kata langsung meluncur antusias dari mulut sang pemuda Osaka. "Menurutku, kau bisa berpikir seperti itu saja sudah menandakan bahwa kau sudah mengambil langkah, bukan? Kalau misalnya kau tidak ingin mengubah situasi di antara kalian, kau pasti tidak akan merasa iri, atau merasa lelah …."

Yuta menyesap susu di gelasnya, yang kini sudah tak lagi panas.

"... Aku pun ada di sini tidak sepenuhnya direstui oleh orangtuaku, kok." Yuta kembali bercerita. "Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan orangtuamu, tapi terkadang memang perbedaan pendapat antara kita dan orangtua bisa berakhir sangat memusingkan. Kurasa, kalau kau berkomunikasi dengan mereka dengan niat yang baik, dan kau juga berusaha untuk mengerti mereka, mereka akan berusaha juga untuk mengerti dirimu. Ah … seharusnya aku tidak memberi nasihat seperti ini, sih, tapi …."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku justru senang kau bisa mengerti."

"Yah … kau tahu … orang bisa berubah. Siapapun itu. Begitupun kita. Meskipun tadi kau bilang kau bukan anak idaman setiap orangtua, kau tetap bisa berubah, buktinya kau tadi sempat berpikir bahwa kau lelah dengan hubungan kalian. Usia kita bertambah setiap waktu, begitu juga dengan sel otak kita … yang menjadikan kita manusia yang lebih pintar dan dewasa. Astaga, ngomong apa aku." Yuta menggaruk kepalanya kencang-kencang. "Tapi pada intinya, kau paham maksudku kan? Masih ada kesempatan untuk mengubah segalanya. Aku juga butuh waktu lama untuk membuat orangtuaku mengizinkan aku datang ke sini. Dan bahkan setelah menyusahkan mereka sampai sejauh ini, aku malah lebih sering kabur dari tujuan utamaku."

Taeyong terkikik. "Memangnya awalnya kau datang kemari mau apa?"

"Kuliah. Kuliah kedokteran, tapi malah lebih senang main ke gunung daripada ikut bimbingan belajar. Astaga." Yuta menggaruk kepalanya lagi. "Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau sudah suka?"

Suara kikikan Taeyong semakin keras. "Sepertinya kita sama-sama punya tugas untuk lebih sering memperbaiki komunikasi dengan orangtua, bukan begitu?"

"... Kau benar." Yuta meringis. "Bagaimanapun juga, meskipun sudah dewasa, kita bisa sampai di usia ini juga berkat orangtua kita."

"Usia kita sudah termasuk usia dewasa, ya?" Taeyong menggumam. "Rasanya aku belum dewasa sama sekali …."

"Sama, haha." Yuta menyambar. "Malah sepertinya aku lebih kekanakan dibanding adikku."

"Jadi dewasa itu sulit, ya."

"Juga mengagetkan."

Pernyataan itu diiyakan lewat anggukan Taeyong. "Kau tahu, padahal kita baru bicara dengan sesingkat ini, tapi lampu di otakku sudah banyak yang menyala. Kau tidak memberitahuku, tapi entah kenapa aku bisa tahu apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini."

Yuta tersenyum. "Salah satunya?"

"Pulang?"

.

.

.

"Jam segini masih ada bus, kan?"

"Masih, kok. Tenang saja." jawab Taeyong santai sambil mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya ke atas keset. "Terima kasih jamuannya. Kau benar-benar baik, aku berhutang budi."

"Aish, sudahlah. Tidak ada kata-kata hutang budi lagi karena kita sudah berteman, oke?" Yuta memaksa Taeyong berjanji. "Hmm … mungkin seharusnya aku harus langganan lebih banyak susu lagi."

Taeyong tertawa. "Jadi, empat botol untuk tiga hari?"

"Boleh." Yuta mengangguk sambil menahan tawa. "Ditunggu kiriman susunya."

"Siap, Nakamoto-san."

.

.

.

**Epilog (1)**

_**Calling ...** _

_Okaasan_

"Halo, Ibu? Hehe, iya, aku baik-baik saja. Sombong? Aku sombong? Ibu, terakhir kali aku meneleponmu itu satu minggu yang lalu … oke, baiklah, itu memang cukup lama. Oh ya Bu, aku tahu Ibu ingin jadi aku jadi dokter, tapi coba dengarkan prospek ini deh, Bu. Kalau misalnya aku jadi vokalis band _indie_ … Bu? Apa? Aku tidak usah pulang saja? Eeh … aah, Ibu bercandanya jangan kelewatan, dong!"

.

**Epilog (2)**

"Dari mana saja kamu?"

Biasanya, Taeyong akan merengut apabila ditanya seperti ini. Hanya saja, malam ini berbeda.

"Ke rumah teman," jawabnya pelan. "Maaf sudah membuat Ayah khawatir."

Ayahnya menghela napas panjang.

"Ada _tteokbokki_ di meja. _Microwave_ tidak bisa dipakai, kakakmu baru saja merusaknya, jadi hangatkan di kompor saja, ya."

"Iya, Ayah. Terima kasih."

"Kamu ini, ya …" nada bicara sang ayah kembali misuh-misuh. "Sudah lewat 20, kelakuan masih macam bocah. Ayahmu juga jadi ikut-ikutan memperlakukanmu macam bocah … harusnya anak laki-laki jam segini wajar baru pulang …."

Taeyong tersenyum sekilas. "Bukannya terbalik, Ayah? Ayah yang memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil, jadi aku tetap bersikap seperti anak kecil."

"... Baiklah, baiklah. Keduanya benar." Sang ayah mengibaskan tangannya. "Sana makan _tteokbokki-_ nya. Ayah minta sedikit. Menunggumu seperti ini membuat Ayah jadi lapar."

.

**Epilog (3)**

Termos babi itu kembali terisi penuh oleh susu cokelat dengan kayumanis. Kini Taeyong memprotes dan bertanya kenapa Yuta tidak beli termos yang lebih polos, tapi Yuta pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Motif babinya lucu, tahu!"

Dan Taeyong pun tertawa, seolah perkataan Yuta barusan adalah hal paling lucu sedunia.

**Author's Note:**

> halo, saya baru buat akun ao3 hehe saya berniat buat cross-post fic-fic dari ffn ke sini ... buat apa? nggak buat apa-apa sih pengen aja haha #ngek


End file.
